Report 846
Report #846 Skillset: Aeonics Skill: Foresight Org: Sentinels Status: Completed Jun 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Quite simply, the defence Foresight provides warrants an increased cost. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Have Foresight cost 1p. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Have Foresight cost 2p. Player Comments: ---on 5/5 @ 20:07 writes: Okay. If you want to increase the cost for it, sounds good to me! ---on 5/6 @ 03:13 writes: Sure, could stick a power cost onto it. ---on 6/6 @ 10:47 writes: A guild looking to nerf their own skill?! But.. Yes. Foresight's quite powerful. I'd suggest 2p. ---on 6/6 @ 19:50 writes: Either solution is fine, leaning on 2 ---on 6/12 @ 21:28 writes: Could you please explain exactly what foresight does, including any limitations? Current cost, how long it lasts, if there's anything it doesn't work against. The ABs only tell you so much. ---on 6/13 @ 00:24 writes: Foresight is the Aeonics 'dodge' effect which can trigger vs. any active attack (not passives like demesnes/untargetted bard songs). It is superior to Acrobatics dodging in that it that it can also dodge attacks you can't see coming, like psionic attacks, and to my knowledge does not experience the dodge % chance halving acrobatics does. Limitations are you can't dodge in a 'prone' state. At the moment, its a 4s equilibrium cost (neutral balance race) and it lasts 180s. The aim of this report is to discourage the free keepup aspect of it, which should change it from being a 'constantly up' defence to more a defence you raise just prior to engagement and discouraging and limiting its re- raising mid-combat. ---on 6/13 @ 00:27 writes: Rawr at my its vs it's fail :( ---on 6/14 @ 19:16 writes: Either solution supported. ---on 6/18 @ 08:20 writes: I would like for it to be considered to add another limiting factor to the ability akin to Acrobatics Dodging considering Foresight dodges even 'unseen' attacks - namely, when a successful dodge occurs, that a cooldown activates before another attack can be dodged. This would then bring it further in line with Dodging which has both this and the prone limitation. ---on 6/18 @ 16:55 writes: I'll point out that Acrobatics also provides the user with springup, balancing and contort to keep them out of a prone state, so I'm not convinced such a cool down is necessary. Especially given that this is a temporary form of dodging and the power cost should deter its use once you have actually engaged. Foresight is better than acrobatic dodging yes, but it is temporary, and with this report will have a power cost. ---on 6/22 @ 03:28 writes: Solution 1 sounds good ---on 6/23 @ 19:02 writes: I'm fine with either solution. Taking Acrobatics into account and the effectiveness that Foresight gives over similar afforded abilities, I can see where you are coming from with this report. That said, why not just leave the cost the same, but give it some limitations in use aside of a power cost?